Rise of the Hell King
by Galetheforgotten
Summary: Cedric Knight a man forced to flee his country. He decides to sail the seas to find the man who ruined everything. Rated T for now might turn to M later.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece only my OC's**

**Chapter 1**

Darkness, chaos, mayhem, death, yet another country has fallen to ruin. In the darkness two silhouettes could be seen running towards the harbors, and jumping into a small dingy.

"Cedric! Hurry we have to get out here now!" yelled the smaller person. Through the darkness you could just make out his appearance. He was obviously in his teens, with short, wild silver hair and big amber eyes. His clothing was in complete rags and his features were matted with blood.

"Talon! Be silent we must not be caught by the authorities!" harshly whispered the man called Cedric. Like his brother his hair is a short but straight and a much deeper silver color with dark red eyes. His clothes are also in tatters but he is much more wounded being completely covered in blood. His only positions being a silk bag holding unknown items. "Grab the oar and push off. If we row fast we can get some decent distance before sunrise." Nodding silently Talon picked up the boats oar and pushed off shore. The two quickly rowed out into the night. Venturing into the vast unknown waters.

"Fire Brigade 1 go contain the fires at the High Cathedral, Fire Brigade 2 take care of the fires in sections 5, 9, 12, and 25, Platoons 1 through 4 go control the locals! if Im needed call my Baby Den Den Mushi." ordered the brunette man.

"Yes sir Vice Admiral sir!" screamed all the marines. The Vice Admiral's was a very good looking man his hair being a dark brown. Being a suitable length to tuck behind his ears. He also wore a very expensive brown suit, with matching shoes, a white shirt, and yellow tie with his marine coat hanging from his shoulders like a cape.

**Vice Admiral Arthur Evanglo**

Arthur calmly started walking up the plank back onto his ship. Making his way back to his quarters, he pulled out his chair to sit down at his desk. Picking up the receiver of his Den Den Mushi he quickly dialed a number.

Rrrnng

Rrrnng

"Hello, Sengoku speaking how I may I help you?" said the suave voice of the commander and chief of the Marines.

"Yes sir, this is Vice Admiral Arthur speaking and I believe we might have a serious problem, Sir." Arthur said. " Eye witnesses report that High Prince Cedric Knight stole Gomorrah's most sacred treasures, and after consuming their precious **Akuma Akuma no mi**. Preceded to go on rampage killing thousands of citizens and royal guards."

" Well this certainly seems like an issue." said Sengoku. "With the current uprise in criminals we must not let crimes like these pass unpunished. Especially on a World Government sanctioned island like Celestia. I will contact the bounty office and have them issue a bounty for this Cedric Knight at once. Is that all Vice Admiral?"

"Yes sir, I will continue to keep this area under control." said Arthur.

"Very well, keep up the good work Vice Admiral Arthur, farewell." said the Fleet Admiral.

"Farewell, Sir." Hanging up as the Den Den Mushi fell asleep Arthur leaned back running his hands through his medium length brown hair. As he went to stand back up the door to his cabin exploded inward with tremendous force.

"YOSH!" screamed a very elaborately dressed man. This man stood at least a foot taller than the Vice Admiral at 7'5. He had wild, bright blue hair being held up by a blue and red bandana with the marine insignia on the front. He wore a blue and red stripped shirt that barely held back his extremely large muscles. With the rest of his clothing being blue and red also. The strangest thing was the very large ship anchor strapped to his back.

**Captain Robert "SUPER" Black**

"Dammit, Robert how many times do I have to tell you? Stop breaking everything on the ship! If you wanted to enter all you had to do was knock!" yelled Arthur at his well rather eccentric second in command.

"Yosh, I am so sorry Captain you know I can not control my own strength." said Robert while looking down in shame. Looking up with intense fire burning in his eyes, he yelled. "For my transgressions I shall scrub the entirety of this ship with my own two hands, YOSH!" he yelled with all the passion in his body.

Chucklingly softly Arthur walked over to his large second in command and patted him on the arm. "Okay Rob, its quite all right, just quiet down now. What is it that you needed to tell me?"

"Yes Captain, I came to tell you that I might of gotten over excited and destroyed a building, Yosh." Cowering under his superior officers glare he quickly said. "B-b-but Captain, it wasnt my fault I swear the men dared me that I could leap over a building in a single bound. So I had to prove them wrong Captain. Unfortunately my anchor got caught on the ledge of the roof, but Captain it was a most magnificent jump, Yosh!"

Rubbing his temples Arthur looked up at his brute of crew member. "Dammit Robert, these citizens have already been through enough. The last thing they need is your big ass destroying building's. Lets go you can help the clean up crew... again." As he dragged his second in command by the ear back into town. A single though crossed his mind. _"Damn, I hope the Fleet Admiral takes this Cedric Knight seriously because my gut tells me he is a threat. Even so orders or not the moment I lie eyes on him I will bring him to justice." _

"OW OW OW OW CAPTAIN PLEASE LET GO IM SORRY" snapping him out of his thoughts he just sighed. Continuing down the cobble stone road dragging his soldier with him.

**Port Royal**

"Are we there yet?" yawned Talon while stretching his back. Moaning in pleasure as his back cracked pleasantly, he leaned up while rubbing his eyes. "We've been on the sea for three days. We must be near an island by now." complained Talon.

"If you opened your eyes instead of continuing your god forsaken complaining you would know. Theres a island within sight we should be able to dock in ten minutes." said Cedric as scratched at his chest.

"Well it is about time Im hungry. A growing boy such as myself needs a good meal you know." Said Talon as he grasped his stomach in mock pain. "Ouch!" yelled Talon rubbing the back of his head were his brother just slapped him. "What was that for!" he said while glaring up at his brother.

"For being an idiot." Cedric said to his younger brother. A few moments of silence passes as they slowly rowed up to the dock. Jumping out of the boat he tossed the dock master a few meager coins. Grabbing his silk bag out of the boat he started walking with Talon in tow. "Come little brother, We must find a shop to trade these royal jewelry for the appropriate beli." Looking down at the rags and filth that adorned both he and his brother he made a sound of disgust. "Then we can acquire more appropriate clothing and find lodging to bathe and rest."

A few hours later at Sea Treasure Inn...

Making a sound of relief Cedric reached over and turned the shower off. Stepping into the steam he grabbed his towel rubbing his hair dry, as well as, the rest of his body. Kneeling down he started rooting through his silk bag. "Ah these clothes will do nicely." he said. Changing quickly he stepped out back into his and Talon's room. Cedric was now wearing a red button up shirt with the sleeve rolled up and the first three buttons left unbuttoned. He also wore a pair of black pants with black combat boots. Obviously he didn't sell all of his jewelry because he still wore skull earring in each ear and a ruby ring on his left middle finger.

"God bro you've been in there for what 45 minutes now. I forgot how much you love your beauty time." mocked Talon. Apparently Cedric wasn't the only one who got a change of clothing. Talon was wearing a short sleeved button up shirt with most of the buttons left open. Showing off his chest and six pack. With this he also wore a pair of red skinny jeans with various chains hanging from his belt. Lastly he wore a pair of grey tennis shoes. "Ouch! Dammit Cedric that hurt." grumbled Talon while rubbing the spot on his forehead his brother just hit.

"Stop acting like such an idiot Talon. Its enough you are dressed like delinquent you do not need to start acting like one too." Walking towards the door he grabbed he grabbed his sword off of the table attaching it to his belt. "Now lets go and gain some nutrients." said Cedric

"Dammit this is the best food Ive ever had. What did you say this was old man?" Cedric said in between bites of the roasted meat and sips of his beverage.

"Hehehe thats just some Sea King meat my boy. Goes great with some good strong grog." The old man laughed putting another plate and mug in front of the brothers. "Between you two you've almost cleaned me out." said the old man. At that moment the swinging doors of the pub were kicked open. Stepping through were two men dressed in full pinstriped suits complete with a white dress shirt, black tie, and matching shoes.

"Bring us your best grog and meat right now old man." yelled the first of the suited men as they sat down at one of the tables.

"I-Im s-s-orry but these two have cleaned me out." stuttered the old man to the two suited men.

"Really now since when do you little shits get to decided when and when not to serve us." screamed the thug at the old man.

"Tsk do you mind we are trying eat. Go somewhere else theres thousands of bars and restaurants on this island." said Cedric with out looking up from his food.

"What did you say you piece of shit. Do you know who we are? We are Donny and Lonny of the Daddy Longleg Gang, and the moment you stepped into this bar you were on our turf. Maybe you need to learn some manners." said Donny. Reaching into his jacket he drew a flintlock pistol pointing it at Cedric's head. "This will show you punk!" Pulling the trigger blood sprayed all over the floor. "AH, god dammit!" screamed Donny. Stumbling back he held on his arm now noticeably missing a hand. Crouched down on the ground was Talon with a weird pair of bladed gloves on his hand now dripping with blood.

"Talon stand down!" ordered Cedric. Turning around in his chair he looked at the thugs. "Be smart about this. You are obviously outmatched if your hand lying over by the barrels is any indication. Now I have allowed one attack on my person go. I will not allow a second. This is your one and only opportunity to walk away." said Cedric.

"Fuck you, Lonny kill them now!" yelled Donny. Lonny pulled out his gun taking aim on Cedric.

"Tsk fools there didnt have to be any unnecessary bloodshed." said Cedric as he swiftly drew his blade. "**Raishuu Oni**." said Cedric as he ran towards Lonny moving his head slightly to the left to avoid the bullet sent towards his skull. With his sword crossed horizontally over his waist he swung diagonally. Cutting into Lonny from his waist to his shoulder sending blood flying into the air. Killing him instantly, Cedric flicked the blood off of the blade. Holding his blade out into the light. The pitch black blade seemed to suck in all the light around it. "Now Donny this is my blade **Makai Shito **a cursed blade. Even now it is whispering to me telling me to kill you in well very painful ways. So here are your choices either you can crawl back to your boss, or I can listen to my sword and kill you very painfully. Are we clear? Cedric said while glaring down at Donny.

"You'll pay for this punk mark my words!" screamed Donny while running out of the bar.

"Tsk, fool." murmured Cedric turning around he sat down in the chair at the bar.

"Finally your done first you cut me out of the action and then you spend the entire time talking to the guy." punching his brother in the arm Talon slammed his hand on the table yelling. " Hey old man more meat."

'C-c-coming right up son." said the old man

At a unknown location...

"Boss boss!" yelled out Donny in extreme pain.

"Save your breath Donny. Ive already been told of your miserable failure." the voice came from a mysterious figure completely bathed in shadows. "Bruiser show Donny why failure is not a option." commanded the boss.

"P-p-please boss not bruiser I swear I wont fail you again." A large shadowed man started walking towards Donny. "Please NO!" All that was heard that night was the screams of a dying man.

**Akuma Akuma no Mi: **the Demon Demon fruit eaten by Cedric Knight

**Raishuu Oni (Attack Demon): ** Cedric crosses his sword across his chest and approaches his opponent (usually at a high speed). He then cuts through his opponent by swinging his sword across his chest, resulting in a large diagonal wound across his opponent's chest.

**Makai Shito (Hell's Apostle): **A cursed blade said to be forged by the Devil himself. This sword has a mind of its own so because of this it constantly tries to force bloodlust in to Cedrics mind. Luckily Cedric has such control over his emotions that it rarely affects him at all. The blade is pitch black with a silver crossguard and a blood red wrapped grip. It is kept in black sheath that has a silver chape and locket.


End file.
